space_engineers_tank_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aeonic Coalition
The Aeonic Coalition The Aeonic Coalition is an independent government designed around a modified Democracy/Monarchy mix. Founded in 2129, it’s core principles are Power, Pride, and Sovereignty. Currently, The Aeonic Coalition controls 5 planets in the Orion arm, each a bustling world of commerce, although lacking any serious orbital shipyards, they have quite a few technicians working on ground support and assault vehicles. These vehicles have toned down versions, missing certain key components, which are exported for a price to the highest bidder, allowing vehicles designed by AEON War Industries to populate the armies of many a faction, whilst allowing the Coalition's vehicles themselves to be vastly superior to the enemy’s. Coalition Controlled Worlds''' '''New Phaeton New Phaeton is a relatively small world, at .73 Earth Masses (em), it is the smallest of the Coalition controlled worlds. Colonized in 2132, it was the second world controlled by the Aeonic Coalition. It quickly became a very important mining world and a core to the Coalition's mass production, providing vast amounts of meteoric iron from impacts in the planet’s youth. Lori III Lori III was the first world invaded and conquered by the Aeonic Coalition. It is an Earth-sized world, at 1.06 em. Lori III is not very well off when it comes to resources, but of the AEON controlled worlds, it has the second highest population count. Established in 2114, Lori III’s populace suffered at the hands of a dictator, who has now been overthrown by the Aeonic Coalition. The people on Lori III are extremely loyalist and have extremely militaristic beliefs. As such, Lorienians make up much of the Coalition's military. Sothis Sothis was the 3rd world colonized by the Aeonic Coalition. A rocky body in space, it was only recently terraformed, the surface being declared safe only in 2153. It is the largest of the AEON controlled worlds, at 2.67 em. It also has the smallest population out of all of the Coalition's worlds. The planet has a history filled in bloodshed. The first colonists arrived in the year 2137, and went underground to start mining operations. Soon, once they realized that the Coalition was expanding it’s military force and not focussing on terraforming Sothis, the populace revolted. Over 27% of Sothis’ meager 2 million person population was killed in the fighting or executed afterwards. Sothis, having this history and only recently having been terraformed, is not a tourist spot, and as such, many jails and labour camps have been created on Sothis, essentially making it a mining world cast in shackles. Anteaus Antaeus was the 4th and most recently colonized planet. A hot, large body, at 1.67 em, it’s as close to its star, Antaeii, as Venus in Sol is to Sol itself. Its thick atmosphere shields the planet from harmful radiation, however the planet’s average temperature stays at around 83°C. Its rotational period is 783 days, and as such, the population is nomadic, staying on the cooler night side of the planet, where temperatures max out at 28°C. This planet’s main exports include rare and important elements, such as Gold, Silver, Platinum and Cobalt. Robert's Landing Robert’s Landing was the planet that the Aeonic Coalition started on. Colonized by an independent group at the turn of the century, the colonists lived a life in fear of hostile worlds in neighboring star systems. Eventually, the Coalition came together, controlling the planet and building its war machines. They first attacked Coelius IV in 2130, nearly conquering the planet, and showing the neighboring star systems of 1066 Carinae the true power of a people united. It’s the core world of the Aeonic Coalition, providing much of its agricultural needs. It’s also the largest city world of them all, although it is only .87 em, it is very likely the most important and well defended world of all the Coalition worlds, complete with a very large array of orbital defense railguns (ODRs) and many shipyards (Ranging from Light Cruiser size to Dreadnought size) and many military and civilian stations. Vehicles''' '''T-14 Meerkat LRV The Meerkat is a staple vehicle in the Aeonic Coalition design and defense field. Fielded in 2147 in limited numbers, this design continually provides both infantry and engineers viable means of personal transport, as well as credible defense from even the most armored of foes. As for defensive/offensive capabilities, this Light Reconnaissance Vehicle carries one 20mm GAU-83 APHE cannon. Phase 2 In the year 2150, a newer variant incorporating a better turret, hardier armor and improved power supply was produced. This was the Meerkat Phase 2. The Meerkat P2 was put into mass production in 2151, and subsequently replaced the older Phase 1 variants. Phase 1 variants were either sold to the highest bidder with their weapons decommissioned, or transformed into Civilian models. Usage The Meerkat was designed as a Light Reconnaissance Vehicle, and as such it was built with mobility in mind. It features a GAU-83 Cannon, which fires 20mm Armor Piercing High Explosive shells. It was found to be a great light assault vehicle as well, and was subsequently put into combat. It fared very well, proving a formidable Infantry Fighting Vehicle and with certain models being outfitted with 88mm-120mm cannons, a deadly Tank Destroyer. After the P1 Meerkat was phased out of service in favor of the P2, they became an integral part of AEON's military might. Participating in the battles of Piscium III, Vothi's Stand, 8991 Trianguli V and even being equipped with FTM-52 Flamethrowers to participate in the burning of Tile IV. It is still a formidable vehicle and the backbone of the Aeonic Coalition's military might. Military The Aeonic Coalition's Military can be divided under four subsections; the Interstellar Naval Forces (INF), the Planetary Corps (PC), the Armed Reconnaissance Division (ARD) and the Orbital Assault Marines (OAM). Each branch differs from the last in defensive capabilities, offensive capabilities, and specialization. Interstellar Naval Forces As such, the Interstellar Naval Forces encompass every subsection, having to transport each one to their destination. The Interstellar Naval Corps are known for their various carriers, each carrying compliments of hundreds of dropships, ready to rain infantry and armor down onto any opposing forces and planets. The destroyers are also largely feared for their orbital strike ability; a common sentiment among the Planetary Corps is "If at first you don't succeed, call in an orbital strike." As such, the destroyers are largely praised for their orbital support roles. Planetary Corps The Planetary corps can be broken into 15 main divisions, each with a special task upon planetfall. The 7th Planetary Expeditionary Force can be described in 2 words: "Armored Superiority." As such, they are tasked with assaulting more prickly objectives, such as enemy fortresses, dug in cities and orbital defense batteries. They are commonly known for the phrase "Speed? Who needs speed when you have 40 centimeters of armor?" Armed Reconnaissance Division Category:Faction